


Hydrangeas

by WangxianPrince



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hanahaki Disease, Hinata Hajime and Kamukura Izuru Share a Body Simultaneously, M/M, Pining, Post-Super Dangan Ronpa 2, Written for Valentines Day, komaeda nagito is not obsessed with hope in this, saionji being her usual self but it’s because she cares, she just has a hard time showing it, the real jabberwock island
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:35:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29436912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WangxianPrince/pseuds/WangxianPrince
Summary: Hinata is in love with his best friend. So much that he develops the rare hanahaki disease, and has to hide it all from those around him. He has already gone through so much in the simulation, so surely life couldn’t be this cruel. Could it?
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Koizumi Mahiru/Saionji Hiyoko, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Pekoyama Peko, Sonia Nevermind/Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 6
Kudos: 75





	Hydrangeas

**Author's Note:**

> In case it might be a little confusing!
> 
> Italics: Hinata is thinking. He sometimes replies to Kamakura in his thoughts.
> 
> Bold: Kamakura is talking. He can hear Hinata’s thoughts, as well as everything Hinata can hear.

Hinata doesn’t know when it started. He used to feel indifferent towards Komaeda, and now he’s gotten so use to the butterflies in his stomach every time Komaeda so much as looks his way, the ache in his heart every time he remembers he’s nothing but a useless previous reserve course student in Komaeda’s eyes. The way Hinata is about ready to do just anything if it means seeing Komaeda happy. 

They’ve all changed since their time in the simulation. Now that they’ve been out of the simulation and on the real Jabberwock Island for a year now, Hinata’s feelings towards the fluffy white haired male has grown only stronger. 

The rest of the class typically avoids certain areas—typically the areas they died in. Hinata avoids the warehouse. 

He remembers it all too well—the way Komaeda looked when he was found dead. The pain that Komaeda must have felt, yet it wasn’t enough to prevent his elaborate plan. 

“Are you feeling alright, Hinata-kun?” Pekoyama gives him one of her smiles he’s grown use to—she’s gotten a lot better about smiling more, ever since she was executed in the second trial, as ironic as that may be. Pekoyama and Kuzuryu are inseparable, especially after the events of that trial. They’re both afraid of letting each other slip through their grasp again. 

“I’m fine,” Hinata tells her. The three of them of them are sitting in the dining room—the first ones to arrive that morning, aside from Owari, who is too busy stuffing her mouth with various food items to bother chiming in on their conversation from her spot across from Pekoyama, who was sitting on Hinata’s right. 

Slowly, the rest begin filling in, and chattering loudly among each other. 

Saionji is gripping Koizumi’s arm tightly as she grins, “Come on, Mahiru, let’s get food! We can have our own table in the corner over there!” 

Souda is holding hands with both Nevermind and Tanaka, leading them both to the counter where Hanamura’s freshly made breakfast sat. 

The three of them had become a couple after coming out of the simulation. 

He hears an excited shout from Mioda, “Ibuki has arrived to the party!” 

Nekomaru enters the room next. He says something that Hinata doesn’t quite catch before letting out a boisterous laugh. After getting his food, he takes his seat next to Owari.

The imposter—still taking on Byakuya’s identity—sits at the far edge of their table, and is shoveling food just as fast as Owari. 

Hinata stops paying attention to the rest who are entering once Komaeda joins him, taking Hinata’s right side. He looks as attractive as always, and Hinata has to keep his eyes from trailing down to Komaeda’s lips. 

**He’s as beautiful as always. Don’t you think, Hinata-kun?**

_S-Shut up, Kamakura-kun._

Hinata knows that it would never work between the two of them, though. In Komaeda’s eyes, Hinata is still just that useless reserve course student, even though he is now twenty-two. They don’t even go to Hope’s Peak anymore. 

A sudden sickness wells itself in Hinata’s throat, and he quickly excuses himself to go to the bathroom. 

As soon as he enters the facility, he coughs up a bunch of light purple hydrangea flower petals into the toilet, and they have traces of blood on them. 

“Fuck, whats this?” Hinata sighs, “Why did I vomit up flower petals…?” 

**It appears that you have hanahaki disease, Hinata-kun.**

“How did you—“ Hinata frowns before remembering, “Oh, right, you also have the ultimate doctor talent…Can you tell me more about it? Is it curable?”

**Hanahaki disease develops when you believe your love is unrequited. The only true cure is to have your feelings returned, or you can get it surgically removed, but if you take that route, you likely won’t even remember Komaeda-kun.**

_There’s no way I can choose to forget someone like Komaeda-kun…_

**There’s still a slim chance that you could remember him, Hinata-kun.**

“What happens if I don’t get it cured?” Hinata lets out a small sigh. 

**You’ll eventually die.**

Hinata ponders a moment before mumbling, “What do you think we should do, Kamakura-kun…?” 

**I’m on board with whatever you decide, Hinata-kun. I don’t...want to forget him either, truthfully.**

“Dying seems like the better option compared to forgetting Komaeda-kun,” Hinata whispers, “Is this wrong…?”

**It’s not an easy choice so don’t beat yourself up over it. I’m on board with whatever decision you decide. I promise, Hinata-kun.**

With a sigh, Hinata gets off the floor and flushes the toilet before he returns to the dining room. It is mostly empty now, with just Komaeda, Imposter, and Owari still in the dining room. He sits next to Komaeda. 

“You were gone a while,” Komaeda gives him a concerned glance, “are you alright, Hinata-kun?”

“I’m fine, Komaeda-kun,” Hinata offers him a soft smile. 

Hinata finishes eating what was on his plate, although it’s cold now. Komaeda was no longer eating by the time Hinata came back, and his plate had already been taken to the kitchen. 

“What are you still doing here?” Hinata asks him. 

Komaeda looks away, lips pressed together to form a thin line, “It makes sense that Hinata-kun wouldn’t want my worthless presence around.” 

“Why are you comparing yourself to a use—“ Hinata catches himself before he can come across as self-deprecating as Komaeda, “—to a ex-reserve course student like me. You hated those, remember?” 

Komaeda looks like he’s about to say something, but Hinata gets up and takes his plate instead. 

**Are you distancing yourself from Komaeda-kun?**

“It’s better this way,” Hinata whispers, entering the kitchen. 

**He can’t get too close to me. He’ll learn about the hanahaki disease, and I don’t want him to feel like he’s forced to be with me in order for me not to die.**

_Is this really the best decision?_

“I don’t know,” Hinata sighs, placing his plate in the sink. “I really don’t know.” 

“Who are you talking to, Hinata-kun? Some sexy ghost I don’t know about?” 

Hinata turns to face Hanamura. “It’s just Kamakura-kun.” Hanamura’s smile falters a little bit. 

It wasn’t a secret that Hinata could communicate with Kamakura, but the majority tended to forget that fact, and everytime Kamakura was brought up, they’d be filled with memories of the past. The past which they all wished desperately that they could forget and escape. 

“O-Oh, I s-see,” Hanamura says, taking a tentative step back, “I hope it’s a...pleasant conversation?” 

“You could say that,” Hinata mumbles. 

**The situation seems to have gotten awkward.**

Hinata chooses to ignore that comment. Instead, he gives Hanamura a forced smile, “I’m going to head back to my cottage now.” 

* * *

Later that night, there was a bonfire. They all liked to gather around for small celebrations—to celebrate being alive, if only to forget about the simulation for even a little while, to draw everybody closer so they could work towards trusting one another again. 

They didn’t do this every night—but they did it often enough. There was nothing better to Hinata than feeling the cool air gently caress his skin, blowing through his hair, the warmth emitted from a captivating campfire, marshmallows being roasted on the fire and turned into smores. Warm bodies pressed together for further warmth—in the case of Saionji and Koizumi, who were always found cuddled up on one of the logs, or Souda, Nevermind, and Tanaka, who were practically in each other’s laps, sitting on another log. 

The future foundation brought all the supplies they could possibly need and more—materials for building purposes, various types of ingredients for meals and bonfires, alcohol for those who liked to drink. 

So Hinata grabbed a beer and walked around the beach—their usual place to hold their bonfire celebrations. He spotted Komaeda sitting alone in front of the ocean, staring at the night sky with a half-drank beer in one hand. Hinata sits next to him. Turns out that he can’t stay away from Komaeda for long, like a moth drawn to flame. 

“Hi, Komaeda-kun,” Hinata smiles at him, taking a big gulp of his beer. 

He gives Komaeda one of his award-winning smiles and Hinata’s heart nearly bursts through his chest. 

“Hi, Hinata-kun,” he says, “are you enjoying the bonfire?”

“Always,” Hinata gives him a sheepish smile. Hinata’s eyes trail down to Komaeda’s pale pink, a bit chapped lips. They looked plump and full, and—

**You want to kiss him.**

Hinata’s face flares up. 

_I do not, Kamakura-kun._

“Are you alright, Hinata-kun?” Komaeda’s eyes were filled with worry and concern. 

“Kamakura just said something,” Hinata mumbles, “I’m fine, don’t worry about it, Komaeda-kun.”

Komaeda downs the rest of his beer and Hinata hurries to catch up, and he downs his soon after. 

“I’m going to grab another beer,” Hinata says, and Komaeda gives him a nod as stares up at the sky. Hinata gets off the ground and heads to the cooler, next to where Pekoyama, Fuyuhiko, and Owari stood. 

“Hey, Hajime!” Owari grinned, not bothering with last names and honorifics, “you enjoying the bonfire? The smores sure are delicious!” 

Her cheeks were a flushed red and she was swaying a little. She was definitely drunk. 

“Good evening, Hinata-kun,” Pekoyama gives him a soft smile and a slow nod. Kuzuryu gives a nod of acknowledgement. 

“Hi everyone,” Hinata says, “The bonfire is as nice as usual.” He reaches down and pulls out two more beers from the cooler. He gives them a soft smile, “It’s nice when we can all be united like this.” 

He says his goodbyes and heads back towards Komaeda when he sees Mioda talking to him, and he’s laughing at something she said. 

Hinata’s heart aches as he watches them. He can hear Komaeda laughing, and the sound is the most beautiful thing he’s heard—it’s different than his despair laugh. This one is a genuine, bubbly kind of laugh that melts the heart. 

And it is directed at Mioda, and Hinata can’t remember if he’s ever made Komaeda laugh like that. 

**You’re jealous.**

Hinata immediately rushes to the nearest restroom. He drops the beers—thankfully not breaking them—and barely makes it to the the toilet as he coughs up more hydrangea petals. 

**You know, some people consider hydrangea’s to be lucky. Kind of reminds you of Komaeda-kun, doesn’t it?**

Hinata wipes the blood off the corner of his lips, “...Shut up.” 

Hinata grabs a beer, opens it, and chugs it until there’s not a drop left. Then Hinata grabs the second beer and begins chugging that too. 

**Are you planning on dying from alcohol poisoning?**

“If I’m drunk, mm...maybe then I won’t…” Hinata looks down at his feet, “mm then I won’t have to think about my love for him, I think…”

**I don’t think we’ve ever made Komaeda-kun laugh like that.**

“You’re right…” Hinata says, “We aren’t even...capable of doing such a simple ta...ask!”

Hinata gets onto his feet and stumbles out of the restroom. He doesn’t see Komaeda in his usual spot. He sees everyone surrounding the bonfire and roasting marshmallows. Hinata heads over to the cooler instead and grabs another beer. 

**You should really slow down after this beer, Hinata-kun.**

“Mmm, I’ll think about it,” Hinata replies, opening his beer and taking a large swig of it. 

**Are you trying to die tonight?**

“I don’t knowww,” Hinata lets out a small, quiet laugh, “I don’t knoww, Kamakuura-kuun.” 

“Are you having an internal argument, Hinata-kun?” 

Hinata jumps. Turning around to the source of the voice, he sees Komaeda-kun, smirking up at him. 

“Kooomaaeda-kuun,” Hinata slurs, giving Komaeda a goofy grin. He grabs Komaeda’s hand and begins leading him to a clear patch of grass, “Come onnn, the firewooorks are going to staaart!”

Komaeda lays down on the grass, and Hinata sets his beer down and follows suit, keeping an arms length of space away from Komaeda. 

“You never came back,” Komaeda says, “I thought you...ditched me.” 

“You were busy, Ko,” Hinata gives a small yawn, “I, err, got sidetracked...please fooorgive mee.”

Nekomaru shouts that the fireworks are about to begin. 

Hinata scoots in closer to Komaeda and rests his head on the white haired male’s chest. 

**Aren’t you afraid that you’re making things worse for yourself?**

Hinata ignores the question. Soon after, lots of red, blue, purple, green, and yellow fireworks light up the sky. 

“H-Hinata..?” Komaeda asks quietly. Hinata doesn’t say anything else, keeping his gaze at the night sky as the fireworks came to life. His beer remains forgotten.

When the firework show ends, the group begins to disperse, heading back to their cottages for the night, and Hinata reluctantly gets off of his comfortable position laying on Komaeda. 

“Komaeda-kuuun,” Hinata drawls, and gives Komaeda a goofy grin as he sits up. 

“Hey, Hinata-kun,” he smiles. He had only had two beers that night, so he was considerably less drunk than Hinata. 

Hinata throws his arms around Komaeda, pulling him into a hug, “I don’t waaaant to walk.” 

“Why not?” Komaeda asks, not moving to reciprocate the hug.

“That’s too much wooork.” Hinata can smell a faint scent of coconut coming from Komaeda’s hair. It smells good, and Hinata holds him tighter, “Besides, this is comfortable…” 

_You’re comfortable._

Hinata is thankful that Kamakura didn’t respond to his thoughts. 

“I can carry you,” Komaeda says. They get up off the ground, Hinata almost stumbling forward into Komaeda. Komaeda wraps an arm around Hinata while the other loops Hinata’s legs. He swoops Hinata up into a bridal carry with ease. 

“You don’t ha..ave to caa...rry me, Komaeda-kun,” Hinata says, but relaxes into the hold anyways.

“You’re too drunk to walk,” Komaeda says, “you’d fall several times before we make it back to the cottages.” 

It was a short walk back to the cottage’s, and Hinata feels disappointed when he is set back on his feet in front of his own. 

“I had a fun time with you…” Hinata lets out a sleepy yawn as he pulls out his key and inserts it into the doorknob. 

“I had fun as well. We’re best friends, so of course I always enjoy your company,” Komaeda says, “goodnight, Hinata-kun.” 

_Oh, right…. That’s all you think of me as. We’re only friends. But at least I can enjoy my last moments with you, right?_

He watches as Komaeda walks the very short distance to his own cottage, and he watches as Komaeda unlocks his own door and enters. 

Hinata pulls his key out and stumbles into his cottage before shutting the door behind him.

He walks over to his bed, almost tripping over several things on the way, and collapses onto the bed, falling into a dreamless slumber shortly after.

* * *

When Hinata wakes up the next morning, his bed is stained with blood and covered in many petals. Hinata’s throat burns and his chest aches. He retches up more petals, giving quite the coughing fit. 

To his dismay, he hears a knock on the door followed by a loud, booming voice. 

“Yo, Hajime! You alright in there?” It was Owari. 

Unable to respond to her, he covers his mouth with the back of one of his hands, tears at the corners of his eyes. The doorknob twists, and then opens. 

“Why is your door unlocked? You really should—“ She stops at the sight of him. Walking closer, she examines the sheets and notices the state Hinata is in, “Why are your sheets...covered in blood and flower petals?”

Hinata coughs up the last few flower petals and they fall to his lap effortlessly. 

“Please don’t tell anyone,” he says. 

“We must go see Mikan!” Owari says. 

_Tsumiki-san…?_

**It might not be such a bad idea, Hinata-kun. If anyone could perform the surgery on you without you forgetting Komaeda in the process, it would be her.**

“Alright, Owari-san…” Hinata mumbles, “but if we go see her, will you promise not to tell anyone about...whatever you learn in that room?”

“Err…” Owari rubs her head nervously before giving him a tentative nod, “Alright.” 

They enter her office, but the ultimate nurse is nowhere to be found. 

“Why were you coughing up flower petals?” Owari asks, “There was blood everywhere.” 

“Tsumiki might be able to explain it,” Hinata tells her.

She tilts her head to one side, “Would Kamakura-kun know?”

Hinata nods, “He says it’s...hanahaki disease. A disease which you cough up flower petals if your, err, love for someone is unrequited.” 

“This is all so confusing,” Owari pouts, “all this confusion is making me hungry.”

“Oh, that’s right,” Hinata frowns, “you’re missing breakfast because of me. You can go head to the restaurant and I’ll wait here for Tsumiki-san on my own.” 

Owari shakes her head, “No, that’s alright. I’ll just have Teruteru whip me up something when I get back…” 

Tsumiki enters the room a moment later, “O-Oh, I was wondering why you two m-missed breakfast!”

“Hinata has er, what did you say it was? Haniheki disease?” Owari mutters.

“Hanahaki disease,” he corrects her. Tsumiki visibly pales. 

“You have been coughing up flower petals?” She asks. Hinata nods. “You have an unrequited love for someone.” 

“Yes,” Hinata tells her. 

“So, is there a way to cure this weird disease?” Owari asks.

“Yes,” Hinata tells her. He gives Tsumiki a pleading look to not say anything. “Tsumiki-san just needs to give me medicine and I’ll be fine! You can go eat now if you want, Owari-san.”

She nods before leaving. Tsumiki gives him a stern look once they’re officially alone in the room. 

“Why did you lie to Owari-san?” She asks, “You talk to Kamakura-kun, right? I k-know you probably know that this isn’t as simple as curing it.” 

Hinata nods, “I know that I could die from it. And I also know that I can have you surgically remove it, but with that, I risk losing all memory of the person I love and cherish. I’m not going to go that route, Tsumiki-san. They are all that I have.” 

She gives him a sad, soft smile, “Who is it that you love, Hinata-kun?” 

“It’s best you don’t know,” Hinata mumbles, “please don’t tell anyone that I’m dying—“ 

She reluctantly gives in, “Alright, fine... but do you know for sure your love is unrequited? Have you been... you know, rejected?” 

“There’s no way they have feelings for me,” Hinata mumbles, “I can’t tell them. I don’t want them to feel pressured into being with me because I’m dying.” 

“Please…. consider getting it surgically removed. I won’t tell anyone, but p-please consider it.” Tsumiki sounds so broken. “There has to be something we can do for you after all you’ve done for us in the simulation. For all that you’re continuing to do for us.”

* * *

Hinata’s talk with Tsumiki did not leave him feeling refreshed. She’s never performed that kind of surgery before, so there’s no guarantee he’ll still remember Komaeda, and he doesn’t want to risk it. Even back when Komaeda openly hated him, Hinata still would give anything to remember all his time spent with the white, fluffy haired man.

He is walking down the roads when he sees Komaeda and Mioda. Somehow his feet had led to the diner by the beach on the second island. Mioda throws her arms around Komaeda, seemingly throwing the other male off guard, and she says something—for once quietly enough that Hinata couldn’t hear—and it caused Komaeda’s cheeks to turn a rosy red. Neither seemed to notice Hinata standing there, and his chest ached. 

**Do you think that Komaeda-kun has feelings for Mioda-san?**

“I don’t know,” Hinata whispers, but the jealousy still fills his heart anyways, and he feels that familiar build-up in his throat. He hurries to leave the area, barely making it to the bathroom of the beach house, where he coughs up more petals. There’s a lot more blood, and this time he’s coughed up a whole flower too, and he’s left with the familiar sting as it burns his throat. 

**Komaeda-kun is...not so boring. I want him to return your feelings, too. I want him to...remain around.**

Hinata was taken off guard a bit by his confession of sorts. But he didn’t have long to dwell in it before he was throwing up more petals into the toilet. Mioda walks in, and Hinata realizes his mistake of not locking the door as he stares at her with wide, fear-filled eyes before he has to turn his head to retch up yet another round of petals into the toilet. Finally, he falls to the ground, exhausted, and Mioda hurriedly wraps an arm around him to keep him steady.

“Ha...jime?” She asks. Her usual high pitched, wailing, chirpy sound was reduced to a quiet whisper. She seemed afraid, even. 

**It appears that she is worried about you, Hinata-kun.**

Hinata just gives her a soft smile, “Why aren’t you still with Komaeda-kun? Don’t waste your time here with me.” 

She shakes her head, “Ibuki needed to use the restroom, but then she saw you sitting here in pain...Ibuki is worried about Hajime. His health is more important.” 

Hinata gives him a small smile, “I’m fine, Mioda-san.” He reaches up and flushes the toilet. 

She tilts her head slightly, “Hajime...Why were you coughing up...petals?” 

“Hanahaki disease,” Hinata says, but doesn’t elaborate. 

“What’s that?” She asks.

“It’s a disease that happens when you love someone but it’s believed to be unrequited. It causes you to start coughing up flower petals,” Hinata explains, “don’t worry, it’ll clear up on it’s own. It’s not fatal.” 

“You love someone here on the island?” Mioda gives him a soft smile. Hinata nods. A serious look crosses her features. “It’s Komaeda-kun, isn’t it?”

Hinata freezes at that. Slowly, he manages out a word, “W-What..?” 

“Ibuki knows it’s true!” She says, “Ibuki sees the way you look at him compared to others.” 

Hinata looks away. “I guess so.” 

“But Ibuki also knows that—“ 

Before she could finish her sentence, the two hear footsteps enter the beach house. They are no longer alone in the building. Komaeda would likely hear every word said, and Hinata couldn’t risk Komaeda learning the truth about his disease, so he hurriedly exits the bathroom and then the beach house, leaving a very confused Mioda and Komaeda behind. 

* * *

The next few days go by in a blur. Now, he is currently walking along the beach with Komaeda. He enjoys all his time spent with Komaeda, but in that moment, he feels absolutely exhausted, but he couldn’t deny Komaeda a request to hang out. Especially not when he’d be dying soon from this hanahaki disease. 

Komaeda gives him a grin, “Thanks for hanging out with me today, Hinata-kun.” 

Hinata nods, “Of course. I enjoy my time spent together with you.” 

Suddenly, footsteps come to a halt, and softly, Komaeda says, “I’m sorry for the way I treated you in the simulation.” 

Hinata waves off the apology, “You don’t need to apologize, Komaeda-kun. I’ve forgiven you a long time ago.” 

Komaeda gives him a bright smile at that. 

After a moment, Hinata averts his gaze and licks his lips nervously. “So, uh…. I’ve seen you and Mioda-san hanging out quite frequently.” 

Komaeda nods, “She’s been a good friend. One of the few that were wholeheartedly willing to give me a chance, even after everything I did in the simulation.” 

Hinata gives him a genuine, but sad, smile, “Do you have feelings for her? She’s a lovely girl.” 

Komaeda shakes his head. “No. There is...someone else I like.” 

Hinata freezes at that.

_So he does like someone?_

**It appears to be the case. Do you think you should ask him who it is, Hinata-kun?**

He suddenly feels the familiar feeling in the pit of his stomach, crawling up his throat, and that’s the only warning he gets before he’s retching up more hydrangeas—whole flowers this time, and coated with blood. Then he feels a hand rubbing his back, and his coughing slowly comes to a halt, a small trail of blood and saliva dribbling down his chin. 

“What is this?” Komaeda asks, but before he can answer, he hears footsteps come to a halt beside them. 

“What is this?” 

Turning his head to the source, he notices Saionji and Koizumi, the both of them holding hands. Saionji was the one who spoke.

“Hinata-kun, why is there blood and flower petals everywhere?” Koizumi’s voice was devoid of her usual bossy tone. She seemed scared, even. 

Hinata shakes his head.

**You have no choice but to explain now, huh?**

_If I have any say about it, then they won’t have to know that I’m dying or who it is._

“Hanahaki disease,” Hinata explains, “It develops when your feelings for the person you love are unrequited. It’s a rare disease. But don’t worry! It’ll clear up on its own…” He lets out a nervous laugh. 

Saionji puffs out her cheeks, looking like she wants to say something, but Komaeda speaks up first.

“Come on, Hinata-kun, let's get you cleaned up,” he says. Hinata nods and allows himself to be led away.

* * *

Later on in the day, Hinata is currently in the dining room, eating, and sitting next to Komaeda. He had refused to leave Hinata’s side, ever since he found out about the weird disease. 

The rest of the group was in the dining hall, and he took note that Saionji, Tsumiki, and Koizumi were the only ones missing. 

“Anyone would be lucky to have you, you know,” Komaeda says, “I can’t believe anyone would reject you.”

_You saying things like this...it hurts all the more, Komaeda-kun. I wish I could be with you._

**Have you ever thought about telling him how you feel?**

“No, I can’t,” Hinata whispers, so taken aback by the question that he forgets to answer in his head. 

Komaeda cocks his head to one side, “You can’t what?”

“Sorry, that was a reply to Kamakura-kun,” Hinata mutters. He finishes his food, just as the doors to the dining hall get thrown open, revealing an angry Saionji storming his way, Koizumi hastily following after her, and a meek Tsumiki slowly entering the room. 

“Saionji, wait—“ Koizumi says, but Saionji doesn’t listen to her.

“Hajime, you idiot!” Saionji yells, loud enough to draw everyone’s attention as she comes to a halt in front of Hinata and Komaeda. “You said it wasn’t deadly!” 

Hinata freezes at that. Koizumi catches up to Saionji a moment later. Hinata could feel everyone’s eyes on him. 

“Tsumiki told me the truth! You can die from it, and in fact, you’re dying this moment as we speak and none of us even knew it!” She puffs her cheeks, planting her feet firmly into the ground and crossing her arms. Even though she’s grown a lot physically—looking nothing like she did in the simulation—she still acts quite childishly. 

“Saionji, let him explain. I’m sure he has his reasons,” Koizumi says. 

“I-I’m s-sorry!” Tsumiki looks terrified. She doesn’t stutter or act afraid as much as she use to, but in certain situations, she’ll revert back to her old self. “Saionji-san k-kept bossing m-me to tell h-her!” 

“It’s okay…” Hinata sighs. He could never be mad at her. 

“What are they talking about?” Komaeda asks. Chancing a glance over at the other male, he notices that Komaeda looks very worried and afraid. 

**What are you going to do now, Hinata-kun? They found out.**

_Tell the truth now, I guess. They don’t need to know it’s Komaeda-kun._

“Okay, it’s true. I’m dying,” Hinata sighs, “there’s only two ways to cure it. Either your feelings turn out to be requited, or you get it surgically removed.”

“You’re choosing not to remove it?” Komaeda asks. 

“There’s a high chance that I’ll forget the person I...love,” Hinata’s gaze, directed at Komaeda still, fills with sadness, “even with Tsumiki-san’s skill, there’s no guarantee that I’ll be able to keep my memory of him.” 

“Him?” Komaeda asks. 

Hinata freezes. Did he really just allow such a slip-up? Now that can easily narrow it down to the person he likes!

“Hajime, you idiot!” Saionji says again, “We all know who you have feelings for! Is it worth dying over? Just tell him, you big stupid head!” 

“Saionji, stop—“ Koizumi reaches out to put a hand on the woman’s shoulder. 

“We know?” Komaeda asks. 

“Jeez, this island is full of idiots!” Saionji throws her hands up in exasperation, “It’s you, you idiot! He has feelings for you and you’re the only one who doesn’t realize it!” 

Komaeda freezes at that. And then softly, he turns to Hinata and meekly asks in a voice so soft that it’s barely audible, “...Me?”

**It appears the entire truth is laid out on the table now.**

_You’re not being helpful, Kamakura-kun._

**Sorry.**

Finally, Hinata steels himself, “...Yes. But please don’t feel inclined to date me. I know you have someone you like—“ 

“You,” Komaeda says, “You’re the person I have feelings for, Hinata-kun.” 

Hinata freezes yet again. He stays silent for a long moment, afraid to break the silence. Once the silence gets to him, he asks, “...You have feelings for me..?”

“That’s what I was trying to tell you at the beach house!” Mioda grins, standing in front of their table, right next to Saionji and Koizumi. 

“W-What?” Hinata asks.

_When did she get there?_

“I feel so lucky,” Hinata feels like he could tear up right then and there, “I t-thought you only liked me as a f-friend. I was willing to a-accept my death.” Tears let loose, trailing down his cheeks and dribbling down his chin. 

Komaeda pulls him into a hug, “I’m sorry you had to deal with this all alone, Hinata-kun. Will you be my boyfriend?” 

Sniffling, Hinata nods his head, clinging onto Komaeda for dear life, “I’d want nothing more than that.” 

**Great, now I have to third-wheel you guys.**

But Hinata knows that Kamakura is just as happy for him, and he lets out a shaky, watery laugh. 

Komaeda holds him for a bit longer until Hinata is done crying. Everyone had turned their attention back to their food, and Koizumi led Saionji, Tsumiki and Mioda away to give them a bit of privacy. 

Hinata pulls back a little to look up at Komaeda. “Er, um..” His face turns a few shades of red. “Can I kiss you…?” 

“You don’t need to ask,” Komaeda says—the last words he says before closing the distance the rest of the way. 

Hinata melts into the touch. One hand is placed on Komaeda’s shoulder while the other brushes through his mess of fluffy white hair, drawing the male closer and deepening the kiss. 

They get so caught up in their feelings that they forget their surroundings. 

Komaeda licks Hinata’s lips, asking for entrance, and Hinata parts his lips, opening his mouth slightly. Komaeda wastes no time to stick his tongue inside, gently exploring his mouth. 

They hear wolf-whistles, and immediately pull away from each other. 

“We have an audience,” Komaeda smiles at him, “how about we take this to my cottage?” 

Hinata gives him a meek little nod. 

Things were looking up for him. Komaeda returns his feelings, and he was no longer going to die from hanahaki disease. Komaeda has an arm wrapped around Hinata protectively as he leads the brunette out of the dining hall. 

_Yeah, I could get use to this._

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Valentines day! I hope you lovely lot are all having a good day. I hope you all enjoyed this fic, and please leave a comment or kudos if you like! I read every comment and each and every one of them make my day <3


End file.
